


Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Loss, Post-Battle of Endor (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: During the celebrations after the battle of Endor, Rex finds a place to be on his own and think.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Clone Troopers
Kudos: 16





	Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having clones feelings

Rex has had his fair share of battles - one could argue that out of everyone in the rebellion he’s one of the people with the most experience - but he never felt such a sense of finality like the one he’s feeling now… Well, that isn’t exactly correct: what happened after the siege of Mandalore will never leave him, nor the image of Ahsoka standing in front of his buried brothers. More than finality, however, Rex would’ve defined what he felt back there more like a sense of complete hopelessness.

Things are different here on Endor: this time, the war’s really over.

Rex isn’t stupid enough to believe that, however: the Emperor might be dead, but this doesn’t mean that their work is done. There are surely going to be sacks of imperial resistance, and they’ll have to fully assume control of the various systems the Empire used to control.

It won’t be easy, but they can think about that later. Now they can, and should, celebrate.

Rex has never been a big fan of celebrations, and not just because of the upcoming headaches thinking about how many messes his boys were going to get in.

The truth is that he’s always felt awkward being around so many festive people when all he could think about was how many men they had lost. As the war raged on, things got only worse.

That night isn’t an exception, and even in lieu of their victory, Rex wonders if this was worth it.

So many brothers, lost…

They have been created literally to die, and most of them have already, either in battle of by being decommissioned. Honestly Rex doubts there were any brothers under any stormtroopers’ armours today, but he still can’t help but to wonder if he has shot down one of his own. He could’ve checked the bodies, but the truth is… He didn’t have the courage to do so. Even if he found someone, what would it have accomplished? Rex would’ve only felt sick.

It’s in moments like this that he wishes Wolffe was there to smack some sense into him - more often than not literally - but unfortunately he has been deployed elsewhere. He’s fine, though, Rex has already checked. If something had happened to him now of all times, Rex would’ve lost it.

They couldn’t talk much because Wolffe had some business to attend to, but they promised each other to go get wasted together as soon as they can. Might not be good for two old men like them - even though they’re not actually even that old, but that’s an headache for another time - but to be quite frank, Rex can’t wait.

A relieved sigh leaves his lips, and Rex looks up at the night sky. From where he is he can still hear music and laughter, as well as the sounds those ewok creatures make - in all his years, Rex has never seen those things, and knowing the temperament of his younger self, maybe it’s for the best.

He thinks about joining, but he finds himself unable to move, so he goes back to stare at the sky.

He wonders what his brothers would think of him. Would they be proud? Would they be angry at him? Jealous that he got a chance at living according to his values and his rules? There’s no way for him to know, but if he could he’d give everything to see his fallen brothers again, to be able to talk to them, hug them, anything really.

At least they’d be happy knowing that their deaths haven’t been in vain: democracy will be established again and nobody will suffer anymore under an imperial regime. Still, Rex wishes they could be here to see it.

His thoughts run to his old squad, to Fives, to Hardcase, to Jesse, to Tup, to Cody, to Gregor. His thoughts run to Ahsoka, Echo and even the Bad Batch weirdos, about whose statuses he’s unsure. He hopes they’re fine and that one day they’ll meet again. Maybe now that the Empire has been defeated, they’ll actually manage it.

He thinks about his old general. The news of Vader’s true identity has been a shock, and Rex still doesn’t know what to think about it, especially considering his last act, assuming that young Luke isn’t lying, but why would he be?

Speaking of him… Rex knew that he and the general were related, it was obvious even before knowing that yes, Luke’s indeed a Skywalker. He knew senator Amidala was expecting, but he thought that the child had died with her - another thing he hadn’t been made aware of.

Luke is more like his mother rather than his father and maybe, in the end, this is what cost the Empire its victory.

Weirdly he actually sees a lot of the general inside the princess, who seems like a miniature version of him for some reason. It doesn’t make any sense, but this is how Rex feels; maybe he’s just trying to assign familiar faces to the new people he works with now.

It’s a weird place, the one he’s in, living between two eras.

His isolation is bigger than ever, but in all this bleakness, Rex finds hope; that’s how he’s always managed to go on. Nobody shall suffer anymore like he did.

It’s a naïve thought to think that there won’t be any more wars in the future, however. Life is a cycle, and one day it’ll come back, but Rex is sure that there will be brave enough people who will fight for what is right like they did.

Enough thinking about the future. Rex’s thoughts come back to his brothers.

He prepares himself for the thing he does almost daily: saying his remembrances, pronouncing the words that will honor those who aren’t with him anymore.

At least now they can be at peace, knowing that the Empire that has enslaved them is no more.

“Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Fives, Hardcase, Tup, Jesse, Gregor, Cody, _vode an_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
>  **Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum:** I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.  
>  **Vode an:** brothers all


End file.
